


The Truth Shall Make You Fret

by johanirae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: (Spoilers for Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017))Tony Stark is Peter's mentor in all things. Including how to deal with superhero secret identities.





	The Truth Shall Make You Fret

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Terry Pratchett's "The Truth"

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you are curious, here is the text for Aunt May's rant, which pretty much echoes my own worries about Peter during the film:
> 
> HOW DARE YOU RECRUIT AN UNDERAGE TEENAGER INTO FIGHTING YOUR GODDAMN WAR! ARE YOU IN THE BUSINESS OF CREATING CHILD SOLDIERS?! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! GET BACK HERE! DID YOU FLY PETER OUT TO BERLIN TO FIGHT CAPTAIN AMERICA?! HE CAME BACK BLACK AND BLUE AND IN PAIN FOR A WHOLE WEEK!! YOU MADE HIM LIE TO HIS FAMILY AND FRIENDS! YOU MADE HIM WORK HIMSELF TO THE BONE TRYING JUGGLE SCHOOL AND YOUR LIE OF A FUCKING INTERNSHIP! HE SKIPPED DATES, PROMS, OUTINGS AND EVERYTHING A KID DESERVES TO ENJOY JUST TO BE A SUPERHERO! HE IS JUST A KID! HE SHOULD BE ENJOYING LIFE AND WORKING TOWARDS HIS FUTURE! HOW DARE YOU PUT THESE IDEAS OF BEING A STREET VIGILANTE INTO HIS HEAD! DON’T INTERRUPT ME WHILE I AM TALKING AND GET OFF THE DAMN PHONE!


End file.
